


How to raise your dragon

by bernolli



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前面章节在LOFTER http://bernolli.lofter.com/ 有兴趣的自寻</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 05

**Author's Note:**

> 前面章节在LOFTER http://bernolli.lofter.com/ 有兴趣的自寻

当Steve的脑袋被一条湿漉漉的毛巾砸中时他沮丧极了，因为伴随着这条湿毛巾会传来一声极其刺耳的尖叫，接着这条毛巾的主人就会用上她最大的肺活量对着某个方向狂野的呼喊，“Barnes，管好你的龙。”

Steve不知道Bucky是不是长了千里耳，他总能在类似的尖叫声片刻后出现揪着他的尾巴把他拖走，拖走他之前还不忘回身微微鞠躬道歉，“不好意思小孩不懂事，见谅啊。”

Bucky觉得他有必要和Steve来一次家长和孩子之间就参观别人洗澡这个话题认真严肃的讨论。这个月已经发生十七次了。被Steve参观洗澡的有男孩也有女孩，男孩们害羞的比较少，至少他们知道Steve是公的就算被盯的巨细无遗也不怎么介意，女孩们就不同了，按她们的话说Steve是男孩子，偷看女孩洗澡根本就是流氓。

Bucky叹了口气，5年前他骑着Steve拉风无比的回到家乡，村里的长老差点吓晕了过去，所有人都以为他死了，龙的出现让整座村庄沸腾了，消息疯狂的在人们之间传递，很快传进国王耳中，和邻国打的焦头烂额的国王亲自来到Bucky居住的村庄请Bucky把Steve借给军队一用。国王开出了丰厚的犒赏，丰厚的让Bucky下辈子下下辈子都不用再为生计动一根指头，Bucky平静的看着国王一言不发，情急之下国王甚至开出了世袭公爵爵位和一份王室婚约，Bucky看了看国王又看了看Steve，“我们家祖祖辈辈都是种田的，做不来贵族老爷，Steve是我的小帮手，我离不了他。”Bucky摸了摸Steve的爪子，“给国王陛下看看。”Steve听话的举起爪子在国王面前晃了晃，Bucky一脸你懂得看着国王，“耙地特别好用。” Steve没耙过地，但是Bucky说好用就肯定好用，于是他附和的使劲点头。国王快哭了。  
国王和Bucky就Steve的归属权僵持不下，忽然有人在国王耳边小声嘀咕了几句，国王立即咧开嘴大笑，“Barnes骑兵长，你是现役军人，你有义务带你的龙参战。如果你带着这条龙回到军队，我可以不追究你擅离职守的罪名。”

Bucky一脸早就料到的表情，“我会回去继续服役，只有我，不包括我的龙。”  
“没有龙的龙骑士会让人笑死。”国王激他。  
“我不是什么龙骑士，如果我会骑什么，那就是四条腿的马。”  
“你因为这条龙擅离职守知道那是多大的罪名吧。”  
“知道，一百鞭，如果你高兴可以随便报个数字，反正我的龙不参战。”

“Bucky要走？”Steve歪着脑袋问。他没太听明白那个大胡子看起来很凶的男人和Bucky在说什么，但是好像大胡子男人要他和Bucky一起去什么地方而Bucky坚持不肯带他。他不要和Bucky分开。  
国王惊喜的看着那条说着人类语言的龙，“他要去打仗，你能帮他打大胜仗，和他一起上战场吧，没有你他很快就会死掉。”  
“Bucky不能死！”Steve激动的呼啦一下展开翅膀把国王两边的卫兵都抡到了十米开外。  
“我不会死，你这小笨蛋，我哪有那么容易死。你太小了，不能去那么危险的地方。”Bucky脸气的通红，卑鄙的国王利用Steve单纯的心思劝诱他上战场，不要脸，这是只龙宝宝啊。

“Steve要和Bucky一起。”Steve倔强的坚持。

那场战争有了Steve一切都变得容易许多，无论敌人在多隐蔽的地方藏匿Steve都能凭借味道和空中优势把他们找出来，Bucky不让Steve上正面战场，只准他当个侦察兵，偶尔从远处喷喷火作后备支援，那些敌人不清楚Steve的底细，幼龙不可能像成年龙那样不间断的烧毁一座城池，Steve块头太大在战场上缺衣少食的总是吃不饱龙焰的威力只能保留在关键时候用。Bucky时常一脸歉意的摸着Steve饿的咕咕叫的肚子小声说，“真对不起你父母。”

Steve低头舔舔Bucky的手和脸，“和Bucky一起，开心。”  
在战争快结束的时候敌人的阵营在重赏之下得到了叛徒提供的情报，那条让他们吃尽苦头的帝王龙只是只幼崽，危险程度远在他们预估之下，他们集结了数万大军上演最后的疯狂，人海战术让Steve耗尽体力被几百名士兵团团围住，长矛，弓箭，匕首，倾盆大雨似的落在这只幼龙身上，Bucky在营救Steve时左臂连中数箭，心里不禁咒骂，他妈的你们对老子的左肩有什么变态的偏好，上次受伤也他妈的是左肩。

Bucky的血激怒了Steve，没人知道帝王龙真正的战斗实力，毕竟在龙族昌盛的时候很少有人喜欢围观龙族打架，人类关于龙的教科书在那一战之后再帝王龙的科目上应当加上如下注释：帝王龙，幼龙在被激怒的情况下与成年龙同样具备毁灭一座城池的威力。

战争结束后Steve和Bucky荣归故里，Steve睡了几天伤口就神奇的自愈了但Bucky因为人类的体质，旧伤添新伤左肩落下了不太灵活的毛病。Steve打那以后一直紧张兮兮的贴在Bucky旁边，吃饭睡觉洗澡都要守着，不是背过身去充满绅士精神的守着，而是直愣愣的盯着极其粗暴直接的守着。

Bucky无奈的想Steve看人洗澡的毛病是不是就是那时候给养出来的呢。虽然种族不同但是看人洗澡毕竟不太礼貌啊。

“Steve，我们得谈谈。”  
Steve正襟危坐，低头看着坐在他前方显得越来越小的Bucky，这两年Bucky为了补偿他可着劲喂他，他再胖下去都快看不见自己的爪子了。  
“那个….关于洗澡的问题。”  
“好奇。”Steve回答的简单直白。  
“洗澡有什么好看的？”Bucky真的很想知道答案，洗澡到底有什么好看的。  
“和Bucky不一样。”  
“哪里不一样？”  
“反正不一样。”  
“女孩子有咪咪我没有？”  
“男孩子没有咪咪。”Steve严肃的表示他没有那么狭隘为了比较他可是认真的观察了很多人。  
“那哪里不一样？”  
“Bucky洗澡，Steve热，其他人洗澡，Steve不热。”  
“什么鬼答案。”  
“你要我回答的，回答了又说不喜欢，Bucky真难搞。”Steve扫了扫尾巴，一副小大人语气。  
难搞！这种词是谁教他的。混蛋，一定是邻村的Loki。  
“总之以后不准看别人洗澡了。”Bucky努力摆出家长的威严。  
“噢，以后只准看Bucky洗澡，知道了。”反正观察了一个月也没观察出到底为什么看Bucky洗澡会热，不如下次问问Loki，Loki是魔法师，知道好多好多东西。

Bucky捂住脸，黑线快把眉毛挤到鼻子下边了，小混蛋，越大越不像话，还是小时候可爱，抬头看看Steve吃的圆滚滚的肚子，哎，其实现在也挺可爱的。


	2. 06

最近Bucky很烦恼，烦恼的源头依然是那条他捡回来的小龙，他今年27了依旧整天和他那条龙厮混在一起，这是村里长老们的说法，Bucky觉得相当委屈，他也想正正经经交往个姑娘然后结婚养几个小娃娃什么的可事实是Steve比三个熊娃加起来还让他操心，“看在上帝的份上，你已经15岁了Steve，你不能再偷邻村Thor家的羊只因为Loki上次教你的魔法让你看起来很蠢。”  
Bucky跟在Steve后面无奈的看着Steve叼着两只可怜兮兮咩咩叫的小羊飞上了半空，Loki气急败坏的滚着一路烟尘追过来，“把羊还给我，该死的Steve，你再不把羊还给我我就永远不告诉你生小龙的秘密。”  
What！？Bucky脚下一个趔趄，瞪大了眼睛看着Loki，“生小龙？”  
所以上次Steve用魔法把他庞大的身躯变成一只金毛犬大小然后扑向Bucky的大腿一顿狂擦猛蹭是他妈的Loki教他生小龙。  
Loki心虚的瞥了Bucky一眼，果不其然Bucky抱着胳膊一脸乌云，“逗他玩的，别当真。”  
Bucky看看半空里还在对Loki做鬼脸的Steve，再看看势不夺回小羊拒不回府的Loki，在心里默默叹了一口气，转身打了个呵欠，晚上做烤全羊。

生小龙.  
Bucky蹲着用树枝在地上划来划去，这条大陆上只有Steve一条龙，这孩子说不定是寂寞才总这么瞎折腾。说来他也不知道龙族多大算成年，按年岁吧，一条龙能活上千年，Steve小着呢，按生理划分吧，性征发育完全了就算成年，说的简单粗暴点就是能正常交配就算成年。Steve是想要女朋友了吧。  
给帝王龙找配偶可不是轻松的活。更何况这块见鬼的大陆上别说母龙连条公的都没有。  
Bucky把沙子上画出的小母龙抹掉，决定回头跟村里懂点龙历史的老人家商量商量，如果实在没辙他只能牵着Steve去海那边的西大陆碰碰运气了。

“Steve,”Bucky掀开被子无奈的皱了皱眉，“往那边挪挪。”这家伙自从学会缩小身体比例后便再也不肯睡在门口，理直气壮的霸占Bucky的床，“Bucky怕冷，Steve是Bucky的暖手宝。”

Bucky真想哭，他确实怕冷，冬天的时候也特别喜欢挨着Steve，但是现在是夏天啊，熊孩子！Steve的小床他半个月前就做好了但是这小混蛋看都不看，用倍儿无辜可怜的眼神瞅着Bucky,“Bucky不喜欢Steve了吗？” Bucky晓之以理动之以情的告诉Steve男孩子要勇敢应该一个人睡。  
Bucky不喜欢Steve了，小龙看着Bucky翕动的嘴唇得出结论，他伤心的眼泪汪汪，一摇一晃的走到门口喷个火圈躺进去，蜷起身体，尾巴绕到脑门前搭住眼睛，屁股冲着Bucky，Bucky不喜欢Steve了，但是Steve发过誓要永远保护Bucky,Steve很伤心但Steve是男子汉，Steve不食言，他呜呜呜的啪嗒啪嗒掉着眼泪，不一会儿一阵熟悉的触感从背上传来，是Bucky,每次他和Bucky闹别扭，Bucky都会这样安慰他，他想回头舔舔Bucky的手，想想忍住了，“Steve.”Bucky讨好似的柔声唤他。Steve一动不动，“Stevie”，Bucky又唤了一声，Steve没忍住诱惑回头飞快地舔了一下Bucky的手，舔完又觉得丢脸，真没出息，于是把脸深深埋进翅膀里拒绝Bucky窥探。“Stevie,”Bucky亲亲他的翅膀，“Stevie，真不理我啦？”  
Steve振了振翅膀，呜呜了两声。  
Bucky伸手挠了挠Steve耳后，Steve特别怕痒，不得已把脑袋抬起来躲开Bucky作怪的手指，Bucky弯了弯嘴角抱着他的大脑袋轻声说，“回去睡觉吧。”  
他拗不过Steve,不管这家伙体型是大是小，真是棒极了，他这辈子同床共枕的第一个对象居然是条龙。

第二天睡的心满意足的Steve仔细回想了一下昨晚的情形，他要和Bucky永远在一起但是Bucky似乎并不乐意总是和他在一起，比如Bucky比较抗拒和Steve一起睡觉，这可不行，Steve严肃的思考着，他要怎么才能和Bucky永远在一起呢，于是他去问了学识渊博的魔法师Loki,魔法师一边捣鼓着奇怪的药水一边极其敷衍的丟给他一本连环画，“生小龙，Bucky跟你生了小龙就不会赶你走啦。”

Steve觉得自己蠢透了怎么能相信Loki会知道生小龙的正确方法，Loki的理想是生八脚马呀，虽然Thor看起来怎么数都只有两条腿。

Steve在河边盯着水里的倒影烦恼的用尾巴把岸边的小石子扫进河里，曾经被Steve参观过数次沐浴并用毛巾和香皂毫不留情的攻击过Steve的Natasha如今已出落成亭亭玉立的大姑娘，Steve非常喜欢这个豪爽的姑娘，Natasha走到他身边坐下，“嘿，怎么了，tiger？“他明明是条龙Natasha却偏偏喜欢用tiger称呼他，好吧，也许是因为他现在的大小就和只Tiger差不多，他诚实的向Natasha倾诉了他的烦恼，Natasha犀利的指出，”你是笨蛋吗Steve，Bucky是人类不可能生出小龙的。”种族都不相同怎么交配。

Steve惊讶的睁大眼睛，他从来没想过这个问题。对呀他真是太笨了，他和Bucky是生不出小龙的，龙和人类只能生出小龙人嘛。

Bucky会喜欢他们的小龙人吗？Bucky那么善良一定会喜欢小龙人的，Steve颇有信心的想。

Bucky在庄稼地里狠狠打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻子，抬头四十五度角仰望了一下天空，被强烈的日光刺激的泪水涟涟，忽然一团巨大的阴影遮住了让他难受不已的光线，是Steve。

他威风凛凛的龙孩儿踏着两大团棉花糖似的白云敦敦实实的落在他面前，用他一贯好奇又无辜的声音问，“Bucky,你知道怎么交配吗？”

Bucky目瞪口呆的愣了三秒后一改往常宠溺的模样用一种Steve无法理解的复杂眼神看着他，Bucky内心波涛汹涌，问题终于还是来了，Steve果然是想交女朋友，这么直言不讳的问题把直接丟出来，真是小傻瓜，不过幸好Steve问的是自己不然其他人一定又把他当流氓揍了。

Steve见Bucky半天不答话心里开始七上八下的乱跳，Bucky不想和Steve生小龙人吗？

Bucky看着直愣愣盯着他神情越来越紧张的的Steve收起澎湃的心绪嘴角微微扬了扬，“没有Mr.Know all不知道的，”他伸手拍拍Steve凑在他跟前的脑袋，“回家慢慢教你。”

幸好前天从村里的长老家翻出了几本积灰的龙族百科全书，小孩的性教育启蒙可不能马虎，他的Steve将来绝对不能因为这个被那些小母龙嫌弃。  
Steve盯着Bucky挥舞在他面前的几张牛皮纸上面用歪歪扭扭的线条画着两只见鬼的难看的毛毛虫，Bucky指着其中一条煞有介事的说，“这是你，Steve。”  
“不，那不是我，”Steve拒绝承认，还有那么点被侮辱的感觉，他看向Bucky，Bucky眼中倒影出的自己比毛毛虫好看多了。而且Bucky长的也不像另外一条毛毛虫，Bucky到底懂不懂。  
“这是你。”Bucky重复了一遍，依然指着那条难看的毛毛虫，然后指了指旁边那条同样难看的毛毛虫，“这是……我们姑且叫她Lily。”  
“Bucky, 叫Bucky.”Steve才不认识什么Lily。  
“这是母的，一条漂亮的可爱的小母龙。”Bucky忍住吐槽耐心的解释。  
“难看死了。”Steve抱怨。  
Bucky忍住揍他的冲动，这可是他尽了最大努力画出来的最接近龙的玩意了，“想像她很好看！”  
“Bucky好凶。”Steve嘴角下垂露出委屈的小模样。  
“想像这是一条很漂亮很可爱…”  
“Bucky本来就很漂亮很可爱为什么要想像。”  
“这是Lily.”  
“Bucky.”  
“Lily.”  
“Bucky.”  
“Lily.”  
Steve张嘴舌头伸出来刷的舔了Bucky一脸口水，然后淡定的继续，“Bucky.”  
Bucky抹了抹脸上的口水背过身去，Bucky老师的首次性教育——失败。


	3. Chapter 3

“何必那么固执，你看看你自己也老大不小了成天守着一条既不能吃也不能喝的龙有什么意思。”

“多谢关心。我的私事不劳费心，Steve必须先见见你养的小母龙，如果他们互相看对眼我不反对Steve跟他媳妇住一起，但是得住我们这儿这点我不会妥协。”这个胖墩墩看起来讨厌的想让人一拳挥上去的小老头让Bucky暴躁的想咆哮，要不是为了Steve的终身大事他才不会顶着气到快冒烟的脑袋听这个猥琐老头对他评头论足，“要么接受要么请离开。”

小老头的脸几乎皱成了一团，“Lily是我的心肝宝贝养了几十年我舍不得，不如这样，让他们两边跑跑你看如何？”

Bucky嫌弃的看着他，想了半天才勉强同意。那老头皱着的脸立即舒展开来，“现在就让他们见？”

Bucky点点头，“去后山，我的屋子里可装不下两条龙。”

Steve听到Bucky叫他的声音忙不迭的打翻了Natasha家的饭碗颠儿颠儿往回跑。龙越成长听觉就越灵敏，现在方圆几里的响动都不会被Steve的耳朵错过，Bucky也逐渐习惯了找Steve就在家门口吆喝而不是漫山遍野神经病似的大喊大叫。

Bucky无奈的看着嘴边还挂着饭粒的小家伙，摇摇头，见未来媳妇怎么能这副德行。

“走，去湖里洗个澡。”Bucky背着一把大毛刷骑上Steve，“飞快点，大宝贝。”

一听要洗澡Steve顿时兴奋起来，洗澡→_→Bucky脱光光→_→可以舔Bucky，yeah，我爱洗澡皮肤好好，洗澡洗澡洗澡。

Steve飞快的扎进湖里快活的扑通着水花但是没扑两下就被Bucky拎上了岸，Bucky今天好奇怪，不陪他下水，给他刷鳞片的时候也不怎么温柔，嘴里还叽叽咕咕的念叨在哪里滚的一身泥，这样叫人家怎么对你有好印象云云。Bucky讨厌他在地里打滚吗？那以后不滚了就是，Bucky不要生Steve的气。

Steve扭过头讨好的舔了一下Bucky正忙活的手，“以后我不胡乱打滚了，Bucky不要生气。”

Bucky手中的动作停下来，愣了一下，怎么，他现在的样子看起来是在生气吗。他摸了摸Steve以示安慰，“我没生气。”他不在生气，但他确实不高兴，他也不知道为什么不高兴，明明给Steve找了大半年对象终于有着落了，他却一点也高兴不起来。一定是那个叫Zola的老头长的太难看的缘故，一想到要和这种人结成亲家Bucky就浑身不舒爽。

但愿他养的那条龙能好看一点，我们家Steve可是条风流倜傥的小帅龙。

“Steve,还记得我上次跟你提过的Lily吗？”

Steve歪着脑袋想了想，没什么印象，又努力了一会儿终于想起Bucky画在牛皮纸上的毛毛虫，当时Bucky十分过分的强迫他把那条毛毛虫想象成一条漂亮的小母龙并且擅自给那条毛毛虫取名叫Lily，“记得。”

“很好，现在我带你去见Lily，你要表现的绅士一点，不要把吓跑人家。”

Steve似懂非懂的舔了一下Bucky,只要Bucky不生气让他干什么都行。

那条小母龙让Bucky吃了一惊，不是有多好看，而是他从未见过那么畏惧人类的龙，虽然Zola没让她表现出来但Bucky和Steve一起生活了这么多年他知道一条健康活泼的龙该是什么样子。一条正常的龙绝对不会不敢直视人类的眼睛，他们那么强大，拥有可怕的人类难以想像的力量，Steve只有淘气后怕惹毛他才会夾起尾巴装小白兔，真发起怒来能吓退一个军团。

那个碍眼的老头有问题，口口声声说Lily是他的心头肉却丝毫未见他对Lily有什么感情，假装出来的慈爱让Bucky恶心的想吐。

“怎么样？漂亮吧？又温顺又懂事，最适合给帝王龙当配偶了。”

Bucky冷冷的看着正在眼里闪着攫取亮光的Zola，那老头从Steve出现就像盯着一块顶级牛排一样盯着Steve，他绝不能把Steve交给这个人，“没兴趣，还是算了。”

可Steve围着那条小母龙转来转去，鼻子时不时在空气里嗅几下，一副兴趣浓厚的样子，Bucky看着在心里扶额，别见了姑娘就忘了娘好吗，好歹给你监护人撑个面子。

Steve转了几圈后突然冲Zola喷了个火圈，把老头吓个半死，“你为什么要锁住她的天赋？”

“什么天赋？你说什么我听不懂。”Zola声音里浮现出一丝慌乱。

“她使用魔法的天赋，所有的龙族都会，只是擅长领域不同，你为什么要锁住她的天赋？”Steve像个不得到问题答案不罢休的小学生，天真又直白。

“因为他是个暗黑魔法师。”熟悉的声音从背后传来，Bucky和Steve同时向身后看去，立在阴影里的赫然是Loki。

“那条龙是他用黑魔法催生一只幸存的龙蛋孵化出来的，但是龙族很难控制所以他在她很小的时候就使用黑魔法锁住她的天赋让她无法感知祖辈传承的魔法，”Loki咂了咂嘴，“你真的相信帝王龙的后代能让你永生？”

“什么！”Bucky瞪大了眼睛。

“他带这只小母龙来的目的就是让她和Steve生下龙崽好去炼长生不老丹。”

Bucky立即紧张的把Steve往回拉，疾步挡在Steve身前，虽然他的身躯在一条龙面前渺小的那么微不足道。

“我找你好久了，Zola。几年前偷我的配方居然还敢回来！” Loki的怒气陡然暴涨，“Thor，就是他，偷我的配方，害我们到现在都没孩子。”

Zola一听毁的肠子都青了，难怪那该死的配方无论他怎么改良都无法阻止他的衰老，他根本拿错了配方。

Zola矮小肥胖的身躯被笼罩在Thor高大的身体投下的阴影里，Bucky拉了拉Steve，画面太美还是不要看了。

 

回去的路上Bucky沉默了很久然后郑重的对Steve说，“对不起，我不知道他打的是那种龌龊主意，下次我会调查清楚。” Steve低头不说话。

过了一会儿Bucky补救式的问道，“对了，你觉得Lily怎么样？Loki已经帮她恢复了自由，喜欢的话可以试着追求看看。”

“Bucky，”Steve猛的收住脚步，直直的注视Bucky的眼睛，“Steve不想要小小龙，Steve只想和Bucky生小龙人。”

小龙人？小龙人是什么东西？那是什么玩意？他正在严肃而伤心的哀叹这次相亲失败并且同时又有几分愧疚的暗自高兴相亲失败。Steve怎么突然谈起了什么小龙人。  
等等小龙人。Steve和Bucky生小龙人，Steve是龙，Bucky是人。Steve和Bucky的小崽=小龙人。擦，他总算明白这孩子的脑回路了。

“Bucky？”Steve用尾巴卷着Bucky的脚踝，一脸期待的看着他。

“额，”Bucky无奈的偏过头去，然而他头偏到哪边Steve无辜又期待的大眼睛就追到哪边，无处可逃，这小鬼太强人所难了，他又没法怀孕，他要真能生，真能生，怕到时候也是个不人不龙的小怪物，“我生不出来。”

Bucky比划了一下自己的肚子，“没那功能。”

Steve扁着嘴，伤心的用鼻子拱了拱Bucky的肚子，“Bucky还是太瘦了，胖一点就能生出来了。Loki说的果然没错。”

Loki，Bucky四十五度角仰望天空，要不是看在你今天揭穿Zola阴谋的份上我绝对绝对要让Steve偷光你家羊圈里所有的羊。


End file.
